


adrenaline

by kurooos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Makeouts, Public Display of Affection, Touchy-Feely, dahyun and sana makeout in a hallway, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: After a concert Dahyun's a little worked up and needs to drag Sana off to have a talk.





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> have some horny girls that are all sweaty after a hard round of stage performances

They all rush off stage in a sweaty, panting mess. The managers and backstage staff herd them off to their dressing room to be blotted with tissues and put under clean makeup brushes and warm hair dryers.

The room grows increasingly loud as they talk among each other, take selcas, videos, talk about their performance. They have an interview scheduled after this. It’s only two hours away but that time will fly by in no time.

Even still they have to hurry, and the managers and staff bustling around them to cool them off and primp them up before heading out again adds on to that ever looming stress. Luckily, it’s easy to get used to it.

After Dahyun is finished with her hair being restyled and sitting still through some minor makeup touch ups, she’s free to sit where she wants or wander the backstage until it’s time to group up again. She could just as easily settle in on the couch off in the quiet corner of the room where Chaeyoung is napping and Momo is playing on her phone.

However her attention is focused on Sana. The older girl is leaning up against Mina and they’re both laughing about something, it’s hard to tell with the loud noise of the room. Sana’s arms are looped around Mina’s waist and Mina’s hands are holding onto hers. Sana is tucked up against her shoulder, leaning in against the side of her face and her neck when she giggles and talks.

Dahyun doesn’t get jealous often. She knows Sana is flirty with everyone. That’s just how Sana is. Maybe it’s the heat of the room or the leftover adrenaline from being on stage but she feels incredibly warm and frustrated that Sana isn’t wrapped up in _her_ arms like that.

“Sana unnie!” She calls, waiting until Sana turns to find the origin of her name. Mina’s head also turns but Dahyun is only focused on Sana. Dahyun nods her head to the door quietly before walking out, hoping that Sana follows.

It’s a dumb worry that Sana will just ignore her and continue to happily bounce between members with back hugs and stolen kisses and legs in each others laps. That maybe Sana really doesn’t care-

The door opens bringing with it a sudden increase in volume as the sound from in the room leaks free, and then it’s dim again when it quietly swings shut. Sana’s heel click on the floor as she comes close. Dahyun can hear her soft breathing, still finding her breath from their high energy stage.

Dahyun doesn’t turn around, keeps walking at a pace she knows Sana can follow, not getting too far ahead. It’s just them. Just the two of them when they finally round the corner and end up in a different hallway. The lights are dimmer down here and it looks as if all the doors haven’t been opened in a while. Storage maybe. Dahyun finally stops.

When she turns around she’s knocked out of breath, just like she thought she would seeing Sana. She’s wearing that same beaming, cute smile that she always does. Soft breaths part her lips and raise her chest and shoulders, the only movement that keeps going after Sana stops walking. Her skin is flushed, a light, hot blush over the tops of her cheeks. And even though the sweat had been wiped away, there’s a barely there sheen starting at her hairline.

Sana flicks her long hair off her shoulder and shifts her weight to one foot. Dahyun can feel her fingertips buzzing with the desire to just _touch_. Dahyun can only imagine how smooth that heated skin is, tracing every soft curve of Sana’s body from her shoulders to her waist to her hips.

Sana looks excited, happy and still a little giggly, maybe from whatever she and Mina had been laughing about, but Dahyun can also see the little worried furrow between her brows. The bright glimmer in her eyes are a mask to some deep panic.

“Is everything okay? You look a little upset.” Sana chuckles a little, breathless. She shifts her weight again to the otherside. Her curls fall off to the other shoulder and new skin is exposed.

Dahyun licks her lips and takes a breath. She doesn’t have to breath in confidence to move and touch her own girlfriend but she finds the habit hard to break anyway. The background fear of someone seeing them still very present in Dahyun’s mind. She’s just grown to learn how to not give a damn in situations like this.

Dahyun reaches out and grabs Sana’s wrist, pulling her down the hallway enough to hide them in a doorway. If someone turns the corner they won’t immediately see them but it’d give them enough cover to make distance.

“Unnie-” she bites her lip before letting it go, watching Sana’s eyes flick down to watch the moment Dahyun’s tongue smooths over the bitten skin. It’s all the affirmation she needs.

Dahyun presses Sana against the wall, hands on her hips, kissing her like they don’t have enough time. They don’t. Who knows how much time Dahyun wasted just _staring_.

Sana grins into the kiss and somehow it makes Dahyun kiss her harder. She thinks to herself, don’t make any smartass comment, don’t tease me, don’t make me start something we don’t have the time to finish.

A gentle hand pulls her in by the back of the head, fingers carding soft through her hair, probably still warm and damp from sweat. Dahyun almost wants to complain but then Sana is grabbing and _pulling_ and all she can do is groan and lean back, eyes fluttering shut.

“So excited,” she whispers, her own excitement betraying the teasing tone she was going for. Dahyun finds herself licking at her own lips to chase the pressure of being kissed. Her nails dig in to the exposed skin of Sana’s midriff between her skirt and cropped tank top.

“Tell unnie what you want,” she giggles, breath close, falling over Dahyun’s collar and neck, raising goosebumps along the back of her arms. Sana is teasing; she _knows_ what Dahyun wants and she definitely doesn't need to be told to get it.

The quiet hallway fills with the soft clatter of their heels as Sana pushes Dahyun up against the opposite wall. Her thigh wedges up between Dahyun’s legs, hiking up her skirt. They can’t, they both _know_ they can’t do this here. They don’t have the time. It’s too public. But the idea still makes Dahyun’s heart race, pounding in her chest as Sana’s hands slide up over her stomach and squeezes her breasts before she’s kissing her again.

They must be there for too long, hands groping and rubbing and moving, hips rocking back and forth against each other, lips soft against one another and even softer on skin. A door slams shut in the distance and Sana jolts away, hands flying to fix her hair and clothes while Dahyun does the same and picks herself up from the wall.

They try and look as inconspicuous as possible. Hot faces can be hidden with adrenaline blushes and slick lips as gloss. When no one comes around the corner after a minute of waiting and staring at each other Dahyun pulls Sana into one more kiss and then steps out into the hallway.

“Later?” she asks, “back home?”

Sana pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and her small lips curl into a smile. She’d be cute if not for her lust dark eyes, roaming Dahyun right there like she’s contemplating just taking their clothes off right then and there.

But she doesn't. Instead she nods and their hands find one another and they don’t let go until they get to the front of their dressing room. It’s not as loud as before, and it seems the girls have come back just in time. The rest of their members and grabbing their things as the staff pack their bags up.

As Dahyun slips in before Sana, she barely contains her yelp when a hand squeezes her butt through her skirt. She hops into the room and spins around, shooting Sana a glare as she retreats to the safety of  a public room. Sana just laughs at her for it.


End file.
